Enambelas
by Kucing Putih
Summary: Masa lalu ternyata begitu suram. Eren menjadi tawanan sepasang mata kelabu itu. Levi*Eren. Chap 2 up. Ganti genre, maklum penulis labil.
1. Chapter 1

Sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib bagi kami––aku, Armin dan Mikasa––menyimak lantunan kisah-kisah dari mulut Kakek Arlert di bawah naungan helai-helai daun _Linden_. Kisah dongeng, kepahlawanan, pewayangan, telinga kami selalu melahapnya hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam. Siang ini, Kakek Arlert berkata akan menceritakan penggalan memorinya pada enambelas tahun ke belakang. Kami duduk melingkar, seperti biasa.

Di seberangku, Armin dengan antusiasme setinggi pohon oak di belakangku, sibuk memutar tutup botol tinta dan pena bulu burung hantu. Disebelah kiriku, syal merah kusam rajutan Ibuku tengah terpelintir ke sana kemari di sekitar leher saudari perempuanku. Sedangkan Kakek Arlert berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya yang agak berkeriput. Aku hanya termangu menatap Kakek Arlert dengan air muka tak biasanya.

Ya. Tidak biasa.

Lenyap senyum lembut bagai _Rosa canina_-nya, serta merta sorot teduh yang kini memancar pedih. Kerut-kerut wajahnya bertambah menjalari kening dan sudut mata. Aku berkedip karenanya.

"Ini hanyalah satu-dua penggalan perjalanan hidup dari seorang pria renta." Kakek Arlert memulai. Armin mengangguk-angguk, entah apa maksudnya.

"Enambelas tahun lalu... "

Saliva transparan seketika sulit kutelan. Firasatku mulai tak enak.

"Sejarah kelam menimpa negeri ini." Mengangkat dagu, Kakek Arlert menghela nafas panjang. Topi karung goni menutup pancaran mata beliau.

"Kalau itu, kami tahu, Kakek. Tentang empat tentara Garrison yang diculik dan berakhir penurunan paksa kepada Raja Reiss dari tahkta, bukan?" Armin menginterupsi di bagian pembuka. Secara bergilir, aku memandang kedua Arlert yang masih tersisa.

Kakek Arlert hanya menatap Armin dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa kuketahui. "Ini lebih dari itu, nak."

Bisa kulihat Armin terperangah. Jemari tanganku menggeliat gelisah. "Lalu?"

Kakek Arlert memandang Mikasa lama-lama. Kilatan aneh lagi yang kutangkap dari sorot matanya.

"Anarkisme, penjarahan, pembunuhan, kebiadaban; menjalar dari Ibu kota ke seluruh distrik bagai ladang jagung kering yang terbakar."

Armin menorehkan tinta pada buku tuanya secepat guntur, tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada Arlert senior.

"Setan-setan yang menyerupai manusia membakar hidup-hidup yang kedapatan keturunan kaum minoritas. Penjarahan di mana-mana. Ribuan wanita dicabuli, bahkan ada yang secara bergilir ... dan ditelanjangi di tengah jalan protokol. Ugh... "

Rumput yang menghitam karena tumpahan tinta Armin kami abaikan. Mikasa tetap bergeming, namun bisa kutangkap ekspresi entah-apa darinya. Buku coklat tua Armin jatuh dari pangkuan, sisa tinta pada ujung pena bulu menetes mengotori celana katunnya. Aku tersedak. Dadaku seperti tersedot dan berteleportasi entah ke dimensi mana.

"Ke-kenapa kaum minoritas?" Armin tergagap. Air mukanya tak berubah sedikitpun.

Kakek Arlert mengeratkan pejaman mata. Sulur angin nyaris menerbangkan topi karung goni. "Genosida, nak."

Bangkit berdiri, aku menuntut penjelasan, "tapi kenapa hal ini tak ada dalam modul sejarah sekolah kami?!"

Secepat cahaya Mikasa menyambar tangan kiriku. Membuang nafas panjang, aku menempelkan bokongku kembali pada karpet alam. Tak kudapat jawaban dari Kakek Arlert. Beliau meneruskan pengalamannya yang pernah memukul tangan biadab pria berumur.

Suara Kakek Arlert perlahan berdengung-dengung di dalam kepalaku. Raut wajah jelek Armin tak bisa kutangkap jelas. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah hijau daun _Linden_ yang gugur.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan milik ****Hajime Isayama**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang penulis peroleh dari fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

"Oi. Bangun!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakkan seseora––

"Mungkin dia sudah––" Eh? Dua orang. Bukan suara Mikasa atau Armin maupun Kakek Arlert. Siapa?

"Lihat, bodoh. Kulitnya masih semulus kulit bayi. Perutnya juga naik-turun. Ia masih hidup––dan perjaka."

E-eh? Apa maksudnya? Tentu saja aku masih hidup dan––Ah! Pergi! Jangan ganggu tidurku!

"Haah~ bisa-bisanya ada orang yang tidur siangnya begitu pulas di hari seperti ini. Yah.. walaupun di bawah pohon _Linden_... "

Membuka mata, aku bangkit dengan air liur yang siap kusemburkan, "BERISIK! JANGAN MENGGANGG––"

"Hoo? Bangun juga kau, bocah sial."

Eh? Siapa mereka? Lelaki di sebelah kananku ini auranya terasa menyeramkan. Mata kelabu itu menusukku hingga ke tulang rusuk. Be-berhenti menatapku seperti itu!

"Hoi, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh ke sisi kiri dan mendapati tatapan menyelidik dari pria berambut coklat pucat. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Siapa mereka? Preman kah?

"Kau kaum minoritas, 'kan? Bukannya bersembunyi, kau malah tidur siang disini. Kau benar, Levi. Ia bodoh."

"Apa-apaan kau––" tunggu kaum minoritas? Seperti ucapan Kakek––Eh? Sejak kapan halaman belakang rumah Armin jadi ditumbuhi pohon _Linden_ dan Oak selebat ini? Bahkan rumah Armin tak terlihat di manapun!

Panik melanda. Aku kalap.

Di mana Mikasa? Di mana Armin? Di mana Kakek Arlert? Dan di mana aku?!

Dengan frustasi aku menjambaki rambutku. Arah pandang berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Sekelebat angin mataku menangkap jejak bundar tumpahan tinta di ujung tumit sepatu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" lelaki berambut coklat pucat itu pasti menganggapku gila sekarang.

"Kurasa bocah itu mencari benda lusuh itu, Farlan."

"Ah? Kau mencari ini?" Pria––yang baru saja––kuketahui bernama Farlan, menyodorkan sebuah buku lusuh. Buku milik Armin. "Tadi kami menemukannya di dekat tumpahan tinta. Sebaiknya kau cepat bersembunyi."

"Bersembunyi? Dari siapa?"

"Bocah dungu, apa tidur siang di bawah pohon _Linden_ membuat otak kecilmu mengalami disfungsi?"

Kaum marjinal. Bersembunyi. Mikasa. Armin. Kakek Arlert. Tumpahan tinta. Buku Armin––eh? Daun _Linden_?

"Kh! Farlan, kita tak punya waktu lebih untuk mengasuh bayi besar––"

"Err a_no_ ... sekarang bulan apa, ya?"

"Mei. Tanggal sembilan. Tahun 845. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawaban Farlan membuatku merinding. Saliva sulit kutelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini mustahil kan?

"Bocah sial. Pohon _Linden_ membuat ingatanmu lari tunggang langgang, eh? Tak perlu berputar-putar. Cepat pergi atau kurontokan gigimu. Farlan, ayo––"

"Mu-mustahil. Ini ... mustahil, 'kan? Aku––"

Tangan dan kakiku terasa dingin. Katakan ini mustahil!

"Oi, bocah––"

"––ada di ... masa lalu?"

.

.

Aku tak mendengar sepatah kata dari mereka.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Menampari air kotor dibawah tembok-tembok tinggi yang menghimpit, kami berlari. Bukan lagi rintik-rintik kecil yang menimpuki kami. Kini, deras air tanpa sungkan mengguyur kami hingga kuyup. Yang berakibat melebarnya kubangan air dan membuat sepatu-sepatu kami nyaris tenggelam. Meloncat sana-sini bak sekawanan kancil yang diburu, Levi yang paling gesit di antara kami.

Cipratan-cipratan air kotor tak mudah untuk dihindari. Tak sedikit bintik-bintik air tak higenis menyerap ke dalam fabrik katun bawah celana.

Levi tampak jengah. Raut yang jauh menyeramkan terlempar dari kilat kelabunya, menurutku. Lain Levi, lain pula Farlan. Ekspresinya wajar, walau terkadang Ia melolong tak terima tatkala lariku mengguyur sepertiga celananya yang memang sudah basah.

Aku tak perlu repot menanyai nama. Mereka seperti memperkenalkan diri pada aktivitas dialog kami di hutan _Linden_-Oak tadi.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Pertanyaan yang sedari sepuluh menit lalu timbul di dalam kepala, Aku suarakan.

Farlan yang berjarak kira-kira dua kaki disebelah kananku menyahut, "ikuti saja. Kau akan aman nanti."

.

.

**Kemungkinan Out of Character. Alternate Universe. Time Travel. Harem!Eren. Typo. Hanya fiksi belaka. Terinspirasi dari cerita keluarga tentang Tragedi Mei 1998.**

.

.

Setelah melewati halang rintang sekian ratus meter di gang sempit tadi, Aku digiring masuk ke gedung bekas pakai.

"Tsk." Levi maju ke garis depan. Ekspresi menyeramkannya semakin pekat. Aku ambil selangkah ke belakang.

Aroma aneh menusuk hidung seketika. Badan-badan botol dengan tempelan berbeda merk tergolek hampir di setiap sudut tembok yang kusam. Beberapa bongkahan batu sekepalan tangan berhamburan di lantai. Tak luput juga remah-remah semen keras bertaburan seperti butir-butir gula pada selembar roti. Bunyi-bunyian pecahan kaca kasak-kusuk di bawah sepatuku.

Gedung ini tak layak huni, tapi cukup untuk tempat bernaung sementara.

"Ayo, masuk!" Farlan membuat gestur menyambut tamu. Keramahtamahannya kubalas dengan duakali anggukkan canggung. Aku tak sadar bila Levi sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Menoleh kanan-kiri, nihil. Lenyap tanpa bekas, membuat bibirku gatal untuk bertanya, "ke mana Levi?"

Farlan menuntunku untuk menuruni anak-anak tangga. "Nanti juga Kau tahu."

Undak-undakan yang kami perosoti terasa panjang hingga menemui lorong gelap. Semakin ke dasar, penerangan alami semakin minim.

"Mau ke mana kita?" Aku bertanya.

"Nanti juga Kau tahu."

"Tempat ini ... apa?"

Farlan tidak kunjung menjawab. Kesimpulan finalku, Ia akan menjawab sama seperti tadi. Maka Ia memilih bungkam.

Menelan saliva seperti tercekik, Aku mulai was-was. Mau dibawa ke mana Aku? Ke mana si wajah jelek itu? Apa Aku akan dibunuh?

Sebersit ide muncul menerangi pikiranku yang kalap; memelankan langkah kaki, berbalik badan dan lari sekuat yang kakiku bisa.

Tapi bagaimana jika Farlan menyadari dan menembaki punggungku hingga dadaku berlubang? Tak ada jaminan Ia tak membawa senjata api maupun tajam, 'kan? Dan ... dan bagaimana kalau si wajah menyeramkan itu mencegatku di pintu depan?

"Buang pikiran sempit itu dari otak bodohmu, bocah." Suara berat dan dingin itu membuat kakiku terasa beku.

Levi. Ia disana; menekuk kedua tangan, menyandarkan punggung dibalik pilar persegi. Mata kelabunya yang tajam selalu menusuk.

"Aku bukan bocah! Umurku enambelas tahun! Dan lagi aku tak paham maksudmu... "

"Kau mengutarakan dengan jelas di raut jelekmu, bocah." Levi mendekat perlahan. Aku bergeming. Kakiku terasa dipaku ke lantai.

"Aku masih tak percaya Kau habis mencicip portal waktu. Oh? Kau belum memperkenalkan diri." Ucapan Farlan bergema di lorong gelap ini. Punggungnya jauh di depan.

"A-aku Eren! Eren Yaeger!" Aku beringsut maju menyusul Farlan. Bahuku nyaris bersinggungan dengan bahu Levi.

"Ah! Yaeger, ya?" Ucapan Farlan mengambang hingga ke langit-langit. "Kau tahu, Eren? Kau agak mirip dengan teman kami. Apa Ibumu bernama Isabel?"

"E-eh? Bukan." Nada takut tak sanggup kusembunyikan. Sedari aku mendahului Levi, punggungku terasa dilubangi.

Detik berikutnya Aku hanya mendengar sekilas Farlan yang berkicau, menyinggung tentang Isabel dan bla bla bla––intinya Aku tak menyimak. Fokusku jatuh pada hawa berat dibalik punggung. Mata Levi selalu menusuk––terutama Aku, Aku mampu merasakannya––seperti menelanjangi, tanpa melewatkan satu mili. Aku bergidik ngeri. Dimana ujung lorong gelap ini?!

.

.

"Ah ... selamat datang di dunia bawah, Eren."

Aku sedikit tersentak. Dunia––apa? Apa kau bilang tadi, Farlan?

Dan te-tempat apa ini? Deretan rumah nyaris seluruhnya kumuh. Bukit-bukit sampah tersebar nyaris di setiap pinggir jalan. Kawanan lalat berdengung-dengung berisik. Bau busuk sisa-sisa makanan dan minuman basi langsung menusuk hidung. Tak ketinggalan bau pesing yang menyengat. Rasa pusing dan mual langsung menyerang. Refleks Aku menutup hidung serta mulut, namun sepertinya sia-sia.

"I-ini ––"

"Di bawah tanah. Kau tak akan langsung terbiasa––itu pasti." Levi berucap sambil lalu. Aku mengikutinya dengan nyaris mengeluarkan isi perut. Aku benar-benar akan muntah.

Hanya ratusan stalaktit menggantung yang lumayan sedap dipandang.

.

.

"Hei, Berikan isi keranjangmu!"

Mendengar teriakan seorang gadis, kepalaku langsung tegak. Levi tetap berjalan menuntun. Farlan tak terganggu di sebelah kiriku dengan teriakan paksaan itu. Dahiku berkerut.

"I-ini untuk Ibuku yang sedang sakit." Suara seorang anak laki-laki itu terdengar takut. Aku menatap ke arah Farlan. Ia hanya diam. Aku beralih ke punggung Levi, Ia sama tak ada bedanya dengan Farlan.

"Cepat berikan! Atau kupukul kau!" Gadis pemaksa itu berteriak lebih keras. Aku mengeratkan pejaman mata. Menundukkan kepala.

"Ti-tidak mau, jelek!" Anak itu tetap bersikukuh. Samar-samar Aku mendengar benda-benda berjatuhan. Tanpa sadar aku menggertakan gigi.

"Kau berani menantangku?!"

Bunyi tamparan keras mengusik telinga. Aku diam. Bisa kurasakan kuku-kuku menusuk kulit pergelangan tangan. Suara Farlan memanggil-manggil. Aku tak menyahut maupun mendongak.

Bunyi keras yang Aku pahami adalah tendangan terdengar lagi. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kaki membawaku menerobos bahu Farlan dan Levi hingga berhenti di salah satu gang sempit di celah rumah-rumah bobrok.

"Hentikan!" Aku berteriak geram. Nafasku tersengal membabi buta. Entah karena lelah atau menahan luapan marah, Aku tak ambil pusing. Bisa kurasakan bulir-bulir keringat turun hingga ke tulang rahang.

"Hee? Siapa kau?" Gadis itu bersuara meremehkan. Kakinya terselip di antara paha dalam bocah laki-laki di bawahnya. Dia bertolak pinggang.

Tatapan nyalang kulemparkan. Gigi bergemeletuk. Nafasku masih sedikit tersengal.

"Aku––"

"Bocah!" Kurasakan bahuku di tarik ke belakang. Tubuhku oleng hingga Levi menarikku.

Aku membatu. Tatapan Levi memang kelewat seram.

"Bocah dungu!––"

"Levi? Farlan?" Eh?

Melirik dari sudut mata, Aku melihat gadis itu memungut keranjang dan beberapa roti yang tak separuh utuh. Dia mengenal mereka?

"Isabel."

Nama yang dilontarkan Farlan membuatku tercekat. Dia? Isabel? Yang Ia bilang mirip denganku?!

"Kalian pulang lama sekali. Aku sedang berbelanja." Bohong. Dia berkata bohong. Sudah jelas Dia mencuri dari––eh? Bocah tadi kemana?

Sambil menepuk-nepuk potongan roti, Dia mendekat––lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil mendelik. Aku hanya membuang muka.

"Anak baru." Jawab Levi lugas. Di sampingnya aku hanya mendecih.

"Hoo? Dari dunia atas? Kaum marjinal juga? Yah ... kalau begitu selamat bergabung!" Dia mengitariku dan mendaratkan tepukan keras di punggung. Aku terbatuk.

"_Ne_, namamu? Panggil saja Aku Isabel." Jemarinya yang terlihat lecet menepuk dada, "Isabel Magnolia."

Aku menelan saliva, membalasnya dengan nada terbata-bata, "E-Eren. Eren Yaeger."

Setelah Aku melontarkan nama, Dia hanya membalasku dengan deretan gigi-giginya.

.

.

"Isabel, Kau tak akan percaya ini––

––Eren dari masa depan."

.

.

"APA? TADI KAU BILANG APA, FARLAN?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memasukkan fiksi ini ke kolom favorite dan follow.**


End file.
